


from eden

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door. (Seblaine vid.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	from eden

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "From Eden" by Hozier


End file.
